Carly! Carly! Carly! Carly!
by GirlPower28
Summary: A story about the one and only Carly. A story for all Carly fans! Other characters included...AMC,OLTL,Days, and other character crossovers
1. Chapter 1

In a small town in Texas a small ranch house sits and it is where the beautiful, but fiesty, and manipulative, malibu barbie Carly resides. She had moved here from her hometown Port Charles when she married the sexy and incredible Lorenzo Alcazar. They decided that living a normal life instead of a life of luxury would suit them better as a happily married pair. Carly however as always was still one selfish woman and it was causing problems in her relationship with Lorenzo that they are almost on the verge of splitting up. You would have thought with Carly becoming pregnant with her third son to Lorenzo that it would keep them together but that was just not the case. Her oldest son Michael whom Lorenzo adopted did not want Lorenzo and his Mom to split up. He always felt that Lorenzo was the perfect guy for his Mom. So while Lorenzo was busy away at work Michael finds the time to talk some sense into his Mom about breaking up with Lorenzo. He didn't think it was a wise idea for Mom to divorce the handsome Alcazar. Carly was busy in the kitchen cooking up a proper breakfeast dish that Lorenzo taught her how to make. Michael comes downstairs into the kitchen and takes his place at the table. Carly turns around to notice her son dressed and ready for a good day.

"Wow! look at you handsome! Do we have plans today?" Carly asked.

Michael quickly takes a sip of his orange juice and then he responds.

"I start my new job today Mom. Johnny is coming to pick me up." Michael replies.

"You mean Johnny Zacharra? I didn't know you two were friendly. I thought you hated Johnny?" Carly asks.

"Well we've put the past behind us Mom. I wish you would do the same." Michael adds.

Carly was a bit confused as to what his son was trying to say.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Carly asks.

Michael takes a deep breath and then begins to explain to his Mom that she should try to work things out between her and Lorenzo.

"Mom I know you love him. I mean you would not have married him if you didn't love him. I really think you should clear the air and patch things up with Lorenzo before it's too late." Michael explains.

Carly could tell that her son really did care about her but she just couldn't see things his way at this point. She was too blinded by her own selfishness.

"I know you want to take care of me but that is not your job sweety. Lorenzo and I are at a different place in our lives. I mean I will always have a huge place in my heart for him but I just can't live like this anymore. I have to release myself from him and I think it would be best for us to seperate then stay together." Carly explained.

"Mom come on he loves you. He only wants what is best for you just like I do." Michael adds.

"What Lorenzo wants for me is to be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life and be his little house wife. I Carly Benson was not mean't to be hidden from the world living like a damn maid. I'm suppose to be seen and live in luxury. I'm sorry this is not for me." Carly explains.

"It's not so bad Mom atleast we get to live like normal people for once." Michael adds.

"Well I'm sorry Michael but your mother is not the normal people type okay. I'm sorry I tried and I don't like it and if Lorenzo is not going to fix it for us, then I will just have to take matters into my own hands." Carly says before she storms out the back door.

Michael just shakes his head and finishes up his orange juice before he heads outside the front door to wait on Johnny to pick him up. Carly remains out back reminiscing over what her son was trying to tell her. All of a sudden she felt her unborn baby kick her in the side of her stomach.

"Leo Alcazar don't kick your mother! I know what I'm doing you and Michael are wrong. I'm sorry Mommy loves the both of you but you are wrong. I'm sorry...but I can't do it anymore I can't live like this. I just can't live like this." Carly says as she holds her pregnant belly and then begins to rub it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carly was now busy cleaning up the kitchen and then grabbed a nice cold beer bottle out of the refrigerator and plopped down on the sofa. She however was not able to enjoy it as her friends Kendall and Greenlee quickly stop her. Carly is a bit fussy when they pry the beer bottle from her hands.

"You are pregnant!" Greenlee hissed.

"Pregnant women can't drink Missy." Kendall added.

Carly rolls her eyes and then tries to justify what she was getting ready to do.

"I was only going to take one quick gulp. I would never harm my precious little boy." Carly insisted.

"What's wrong Carly is marriage life becoming not so great anymore?" Greenlee asked.

Kendall begins to brew up some coffee for Carly which would be the safer drink as oppossed to the beer.

"Lorenzo is hot girlfriend why can't you see that man is doing everything in his power to make you the happiest wife ever!" Kendall explained.

Carly rolls her eyes again showing she was not at all agreeing with all these comments about her marriage. She was seeing a totally different picture then what they were seeing.

"It's not like that at all. My life with Lorenzo is not the dream I wanted it to be." Carly says.

"Oh honey you have really got to put this selfish attitude of yours aside and think about how much Lorenzo loves you." Greenlee insisted.

"If Lorenzo loved me he would get me the hell out of this dump." Carly scowled.

"You act as if Lorenzo is being unfair to you or something." Kendall says.

"He is being unfair to me! You know if I had still been married to Sonny I wouldn't be living like a maid!" Carly shouted.

Kendall and Greenlee look each other in the eye how could Carly bring up her Don ex-hubby.

"Carly your life with Sonny was based on one big delusional lie. He never loved you like Lorenzo loves you. Sonny only pretended to love you his heart will always be attached the next latin, spanish, mexican, whatever dark haired brunette beauty with a mole that walks into his life. You will always be second best to woman like that in Sonny's life." Kendall explained.

"You know what Kendall you can just get the hell out of my house!" Carly shouted.

"There you go you just can't stand the truth can you?" Greenlee asked.

"Of course she can't that's why it bothers her so much." Kendall hissed.

Suddenly the phone rings and Carly goes to answer it. Carly was not to happy to discover who it was on the other line. She just wanted to be alone so she could think of a plan to leave Lorenzo.

"Hey bestfriend you haven't been calling me." said the woman on the other line. It was Nicole Walker from Salem.

"I know I'm sorry I just I'm in a shitty situation and I want to get out of it. If you all would just give me sometime to work something out." Carly insisted.

"What are you talking about Carly? Is there trouble in marriage paradise over there in Texas?" Nicole asked.

"Oh just stop it! I'm in no marriage paradise! My marriage paradise would put me sitting on top of the world! Lorenzo has not acknowledged yet that is where I want to be. I want a divorce I want out of this marriage. I just need to go to the nearest bar and get drunk and sleep with the next hottest guy that runs into me. Adultery is the perfect way to ruin my marriage." Carly schemes.

"Carly!" Kendall shouts in shock.

"Yes my friends I need to seriously sleep around on Lorenzo." Carly replies.

"Why would you even want to sleep around on that hot smoking husband of yours?" Nicole asks.

"I have my reasons." Carly says.

Nicole decided to drop the subject so she could talk about something else that she really wanted to talk about.

"Hey that is not what I called about anyways. I got a call from Faith and she told me she saw Claudia Zacharra..."

Carly all of sudden hangs up on Nicole her other bestfriends had not a clue what was going on.

"What happend?" Greenlee asked.

"Nothing my best friend Nicole she's always trying to scare me with her stupid stuff you know." Carly lies.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kendall and Greenlee were gone Carly grabs the phone to dial Nicole back. Nicole picks up the phone as she was about to lash out at Carly. Carly finds a way to stop her from going at her for hanging up on her the way she did.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to slam the phone on you like that! It's just that when you mentioned Claudia's name...it..."

"She is your half sister Carly." Nicole replies.

"You don't have to remind me of that I know exactly what Claudia is to me. It doesn't mean I have to accept it!" Carly shouts.

"I don't think it's really Claudia you are worried about. I think you are worried about Ava." Nicole says.

Carly was almost five minutes away from grabbing a beer immediately.

"Oh no! I don't want to see either one of them! Oh please let Ava stay in that crazy house where she belongs! I hope that bitch never gets out again! She is where she belongs! She is crazy Nicole!" Carly shouts.

"Ava is not crazy." Nicole says trying to reason with Carly.

Suddenly Lorenzo comes through the door all sweaty and dirty but still sexy as hell. He notices that dinner is not ready. So he just rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to take a quick shower. Carly is still going on and on about her half sisters to Nicole on the phone.

"Let me tell you something I don't know if you know this but Claudia and Ava are witches." Carly whispers to Nicole.

"No way! really?" Nicole asks in shock.

"You mean you didn't know?" Carly asked.

"Well see Carly your sisters are so much fun to hang with I just don't even care to notice about all that nonsense." Nicole said.

"Oh you know what Nicole forget it, and goodbye." Carly says before she hangs up on Nicole yet again.

Lorenzo makes his way back downstairs after had taken a nice shower. Carly turns her attention and see's that he is home.

"When did you get in?" Carly asked.

"A few or several moments ago. So where is dinner?" Lorenzo asked.

"Oh where there is a couple frozen pizza's left in the freezer." Carly replies.

"Right." Lorenzo says as he rolls his eyes.

Carly begins to dial another phone number as Lorenzo fishes through the freezer for somethin g to eat. She calls her friend Blair Cramer from Llanview to ask if she has seen Faith Roscoe.

"Hey Blair long time or it's been a long time." Carly says.

"How is married life treating you best friend." Blair says with a smile on her face.

"It's going swell." Carly lied not really wanting to discuss her awful marriage well it was to her.

"So is the sex good?" Blair asked.

"Blair! okay that is enough of that I'm calling you because I need to know if you have seen Faith Roscoe. I need to talk to her or get in contact with her some how it's important." Carly explains.

Lorenzo listens intently to his wife's conversation and why she would want to get in contact with Faith Roscoe. Once Carly was off the phone she was getting ready to head out but Lorenzo stops her.

"No you are not going." Lorenzo replies.

"Oh for crying out loud Lorenzo." Carly says.

"You are pregnant and it's getting dark. I really don't know what this is about but you are not going especially if it involves Faith Roscoe? Come on Carly what's this all about?" Lorenzo demands.

"Faith is a friend you know that? She pretty much blessed our so called marriage if you don't mind me saying." Carly says with a lack of spirit.

"Faith is also bad news and you are going no where near her while pregnant with our child." Lorenzo tells Carly as he grabs her by the hand. Carly pulls away and starts lashing out she let's it all out.

"I'm so sick of this! I want a divorce!" Carly shouts.

"You just love throwing that word around to get your way these days don't you Carly!" Lorenzo shouts back.

"I mean it I want out of this life you pulled me into!"

"So what are you saying Carly you don't love me anymore?"

"What! No! I'm not saying that I'm just saying!...look I just can't live like this anymore." Carly says as her shouting starts to become more calmer and quiet. Carly really did love Lorenzo but another part of her was lacking in the marriage.

"You are right something isn't working with you anymore. Our marriage has been taking a spiral downfall for a pretty good months lately. I will give you a divorce if you want but after our son is born. In the meantime maybe I can do my best to remind you all the good things you will miss if you leave me. It may change your mind and you will want to stay." Lorenzo explains as he grabs Carly by the arm again and pulls her into him.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this while I'm pregnant." Carly warns as she starts to get lost in Lorenzo.

"We shouldn't be doing what?" Lorenzo teases before he plants a smoltering hot kiss on Carly's lips.

Lorenzo pushes all the stuff off the kitchen table and lifts Carly up to plant her on top of the table. He begins to untie the front part of her dress. He pulls down her dress at the top to expose her bare shoulders. They start to really get into it but come to an abrupt stop when Michael enters the house.

"Damn! Mom!" Michael says.

"Michael!" Carly says with her dress almost halfway off her breasts. Lorenzo quickly helps her fix it.

"What are you doing home?" Carly asks.

"I'm off from work Mom. I'm glad that you and Lorenzo are patching things up." Michael says with a smile before he disappears upstairs.

In another part of the world Carly's half sister the beautiful Ava Vitali was where Carly said she would be. She was locked in a cell in a institution for bad women but she was not crazy unless of course you did something to really really upset her. Suddenly two women came to Ava's cell escorted by two officers who were coming to set Ava free.

"Claudia is that you?" Ava asked.

"You are free sister we've got your papers signed and everything you are on your own." Claudia says.

"I'm free?" Ava says with a smile.

"Why are you still standing in here? Come on!" Claudia shouts as she grabs Ava by the hand.

Once they get outside they see Faith with the rental car.

"Faith!" Ava shouts.

"I told you Claudia and I would be here to set you free." Faith told Ava.  



	4. Chapter 4

Late that night Lorenzo and Carly were both sound asleep in their bed upstairs. Lorenzo had his arms wrapped firmly around Carly's pregnant stomach. Carly finds herself having a deep dream where she is standing outside her old home. She see's herself standing outside of the very house she was raised in. In her bare feet Carly walks towards the entrance way but all of a sudden the scenery and location changes. Carly now finds herself in the very institution that Ava was kept in for a good period of time. She finds herself standing outside the very cell that Ava was kept in.

"Ava!" Carly says.

"Carly the half sister who put me here." Ava replies.

"I didn't put you here Ava. Rick put you here remember? He betrayed us he made a promise to us and he broke it." Carly says.

"No Carly you did this you put me here! Claudia is dead! You killed her! You betrayed us!" Ava shouts.

"No I did not!" Carly shouts as she finds herself waking up from her sleep.

Lorenzo awakens to put his arms around Carly who is all shaken up by her nightmare.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Lorenzo asks as he kisses her shoulder.

Carly gently puts her hand on Lorenzo's and while trying to catch her breath. She tells Lorezno about her nightmare.

"I saw Ava." Carly said.

"Your half sister? Ava Vitali?" Lorenzo asked.

"She hates me." Carly adds.

"I doubt it you were all manipulated by that sick snake Rick Lansing. She has to know deep down you are not responsible for sending her to that crazy hospital." Lorenzo said.

"It didn't work out you know Sonny the guy I was married to before you. He was not himself he was drugged or something. Rick did something to him because he hates him. He wanted to destroy Sonny's relationship with this woman Olivia Falconeri. Sonny was never in love with either one of us. He loved Olivia and Rick tore them apart when he started messing with Sonny's head." Carly explains.

"Rick was a piece of work and he still is. Honey he lied to you and your sisters that is not your fault. It's nobody's fault but Rick's don't blame yourself for that bastards crooked mind." Lorenzo explains.

Carly lays back down and pulls Lorenzo into her as they begin to give each other wet smoltering kisses. Carly was beginning to regret her selfish behavior towards Lorenzo and their marriage. She had to agree that she was in good hands with him. Carly though was still Carly and she still had this desire to want to stay the bad girl Queen.

In another part of town Ava was indeed about to make Carly's nightmare a true reality scene. She was back to herself and all cleaned up thanks to Faith and Claudia. Ava see's a local diner she looks around for another public spot but there was no such luck. So she proceeds on to the entrance of the diner. She walks into the place and get's a breif look at everything there was no customers. She takes a seat a the counter and asks one of the waitresses if they were hiring any new staff.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be a bother but are you hiring?" Ava asked.

The two waitresses turned their attention to Ava their names were Marty Saybrooke and Babe Carey. The two did not know Ava was not like your normal lady but to them she seemed to be.

"Well we currently are not hiring anybody new but for you we are willing to except a new waitress around here." Babe says.

"So when would you like to start?" Marty asked.

Ava thinks about it for a minute then makes her decision known to the two waitresses that she would like to start working now. Babe takes Ava to the back bathroom with Marty following close behind. They help Ava to change up her attire somewhat as they change her into a tank top and short short mini jean skirt. They add some big hooped earrings and let her long blonde wavy hair hang out. Ava was ready to be a waitress back out at the counter Ava starts to clean down the coffee machine. Marty and Babe were preparing to leave the place but before they left they made sure Ava would be alright on her own.

"You sure you will be okay in here on your own?" Marty asked.

"I will be just fine you girls go on home and get your much needed rest." Ava says with a smile on her face.

The two waitresses tell Ava goodnight once they were gone, Ava wastes no time to call her half sister Claudia.

"I did it I'm officially in Texas. You should be proud of me." Ava replied.

"I'm not the only one. So have you found our dear sister Carly yet?" Claudia asked.

"No but with me permanetly living in Texas I'm sure I will run into her or who knows just accidentally by surprise show up at her door step." Ava laughs.

Suddenly Ava had to say goodbye to her sister as a fella made his way into the diner. His name was Ryan Lavery he noticed Ava right away her beauty was the first thing that draw him to her.

"Is that coffee fresh?" Ryan asks.

"I doubt it but I can easily make a fresh batch if you want." Ava replies.

"Well I won't make you do that at this time of the night." Ryan says.

"Oh no it's no problem at all." Ava replies as she uses her magic to make a fresh batch of coffee.

Ryan was impressed at how fast he got that fresh cup of hot coffee.

"That was pretty quick." Ryan adds.

"Yeah well you know I waste no time." Ava replies.

"You must be new to this Diner I've never seen you around before." Ryan says.

Ava pours herself a cup of coffee and positions herself opposite from Ryan. She wasn't really all that impressed by him. She however did not mind his late night company. She however had things to take care of.

"Hmmm...well with only two regular waitresses on a daily basis. I guess you wouldn't recognize the new girl in town. Is this a every night thing for you showing up at a all night diner in the wee hours of the night?" Ava points out to Ryan.

"I'm not much of a daytime person." Ryan says trying to sound tough and dangerous though he was boring as hell.

"You don't seem like the nighttime person to me." Ava says.

"My name is Ryan what is your name?" Ryan asks ignoring Ava's comment and cutting to the chase.

Ava was a bit hesitant of giving her name out, but she sucked it up and introduced herself.

"Ava."

"I would really like to get to know you better Ava."

Ryan puts his hand over Ava's very gently but Ava was just not feeling him in that way. She however realized she could use Ryan to her own advantage. He could help her find her sister Carly and get her life back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava closed down the diner as Ryan waited patiently for her. Ava did not have a place to call her own just yet. She however did not think it would be good for her to stay with Ryan. Ryan though still tried convincing her to stay the night. Ava had to agree she pretty much had no choice but to. Ava finally gives in to Ryan and gives him the answer he so wanted to hear from her. Ryan opens the car door to his dirty old, old pick up truck. It smelt really old too thought Ava to herself. She was not at all use to this down to earth lifestyle. She was a woman born into wealth but yet here she was living like a texas gal.

"Your truck needs a bath like a major one." Ava says.

Ryan starts up his engine but it has a really ugly sound to it. Ava could smell the awful fumes from his pipe.

"How lovely." Ava says with a sigh.

"I know it's a piece of crap but I love this truck. It has put up with me and I have put up with it back." Ryan says.

"It still could use a bath and some work though right?" Ava asked.

"Yeah it does. Do you want a beer?" Ryan asks.

Ryan was not aware that Ava and alcohol just do not mesh well. She just got out of the crazy house she would not do anything stupid. However the beer bottle looked really good in Ava's eyes. She almost could not resist but surprisingly she did.

"I'm sorry alcohol and I together doesn't work well. So no thank you I just can't do it tonight." Ava says even though it was killing her.

Ryan threw the beer bottle out of the truck he could tell Ava was trying to do better for herself. He did not want to do anything that would harm her. Ava though really needed to find out info about finding Carly. She did not know how she was going to get Ryan to help her. She knew though she just had to find Carly.

"So Ryan do you know everyone out here?" Ava asks.

"I know those waitresses at that diner." Ryan says.

"Is that all?" Ava asks looking so unimpressed.

"Give me a name and I will tell you if I know the person or not."

"I'm looking for my sister her name is Carly."

"You mean Carly Benson Alcazar? You are her sister?"

"I take it she doesn't mention me that much."

"I don't know why she wouldn't because you both are beautiful. She lives in this area infact I will take you right to the exact neighborhood."

Ava could not believe it Ryan knew her sister and she was minutes away from finding her. Ava almost wanted to kiss Ryan but she didn't. Ryan pulls up to the old ranch house that Carly lived in. Ava steps out of the truck she walks over to the entrance. She turns her attention back to Ryan to let him know she was going to stay put. Ryan however did not think that was such a good idea.

"It's sort of late but I promise to bring you back tomorrow." Ryan says.

"Look I understand you feel the need to watch over me but I don't need you to. I'm a big girl and I can take good care of myself." Ava demands.

"Why do I get the feeling you are up to something not good." Ryan replies.

Ava rolls her eyes just wishing Ryan would go the hell away or even better just disappear. She could not use her magic to commit murder of any kind. She had to find a way to convince Ryan to see things her way. She realized the only way to get through to him was to flirt with him back.

"You know Ryan you are so right I would love to get to know you better to. It's just that you know I need time okay, and going home with you would not be wise. I'm sure you can understand exactly where I'm coming from." Ava explains.

"I just don't want anything to happen to y..."

"I know but it won't I'm going to be back at that diner with the other two waitresses. I can assure you that nothing will happen to me." Ava replies.

"You don't even have a place to stay or to sleep." Ryan mentioned.

Ava works her magic again as Ryan begins to hear a noise. He turns to see a house being built an actual manison. He however was very confused because their was no construction workers around. It was like as if the house came together all on it's own but how? The noise woke up Lorenzo as he slowly get's out of bed without waking Carly up. He goes to peek outside in nothing but his boxer shorts. Lorenzo is a bit puzzled when he see's the mansion right there across the street. He went to check the time it was after 2:00 in the morning.

"Who the bloody hell would be building a house at this time of night." Lorenzo said in a low whispering tone.

Ryan was still a bit speechless he couldn't believe it. He looks at Ava who thinks nothing of it. Ryan returns his attention to the house but hears a different voice calling him. He turns to see it was Lorenzo and that Ava was long gone. Where did she go to?

"Ryan what are you doing? It's 2:00 in the morning." Lorenzo said.

"Did you see a woman standing here?" Ryan asked.

"No I'm afraid I did not." Lorenzo adds.

"What the..." Ryan did not know what to do it was as if he was loosing his darn mind.

"See this is what happens when your always out at the wee hours of the night Ryan. I think it's time for you to go home and get some sleep. Plus my wife is upstairs sound asleep I want her to stay that way till daylight."

"I had no intentions on coming here Lorenzo but this woman that was with me..."

"What woman! there is no woman here it is just you and I."

"But she was here!"

"Goodnight Ryan."

Lorenzo heads back inside his house and shuts the door. He walks back up to the bedroom but hears some tip toeing. He could not quite tell where it was coming from. What he did not know was that Ava was in the bedroom over Carly. Carly just happens to turn over and open her eyes when she see's Ava she immediately jumps.

"Ava!" Carly shouts.

Lorenzo enters the bedroom just in time to see Ava Vitali was indeed in his home over his pregnant wife. Lorenzo had never met any of Carly's sister's but Ava was not to far from Carly in the beauty area. She was a lovely woman herself that's when it finally came to his attention when Ryan spoke to him about a woman. He was talking about Ava Vitali.

"Claudia and Faith are looking for you. They sent me to come get you." Ava replied.


End file.
